


Baby Doll

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-12
Updated: 2005-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Pink suits her.





	Baby Doll

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Baby Doll   
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Category: drabble, Donna/Amy, written for tww100   
Rating: PG   
Summary: Pink suits her.   
Disclaimer: Still Aaron's, no matter where he goes.

*

**Baby Doll by Michelle K.**

Thin and pink, her dress makes her look like one of those wide-eyed baby dolls that your mother always wanted you to play with. 

(Mommy would probably object to the way you mess around with this one.)

Pale innocence has always been her forte, and she shines.

(You, of course, have always been too cynical to make attempts at feigning purity.)

But it's such a perfect disguise, and you almost believe it.

(And you know where her mouth's been, that her silky second skin will end up on your bedroom floor.)

"Pink suits you," you say.

She blushes.

(All over.)

END 


End file.
